


Watching the (Kids') Show

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon tries to make Alain understand her world a little better, by introducing him to the TV show she's watching. (Vaguely Kanon/Alain, if you squint.)</p>
<p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2016, originally posted to Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the (Kids') Show

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Super Sentai crosses over with Kamen Rider on a semi-regular basis. However, for this one I'm going to pretend that they don't. The challenge on this was to have a character from one fandom be a fan/in fandom; I've now done it three times (Trent of Power Rangers Dino Thunder as a writer of Kamen Rider Blade fanfic, Shelby of Power Rangers Dino Charge being a fan of the Dragon Age games, and now Kanon a regular watcher of Power Rangers Samurai).

Kanon hasn’t watched TV in a long time. Things have changed a lot since she was drawn through the monolith to the world of the Ganma. The world now is strange yet familiar, almost in some ways as much a culture shock as it was when she and her brother arrived in that strange world ten years ago.

Akari calls what she holds a “tablet”. It’s to help her get used to her own world again, to learn how things are now and how she must live. The park around her is quiet but she enjoys the silence, the beauty of the place. The world of the Ganma was all dust and ruin, buildings built upon the ruins of another place and time. Here, the air is fresh and she almost remembers this from before.

She’s watching an American TV series that almost certainly took footage from a Japanese program. The theme is samurai, and the designs on the helmets are certainly kanji. She’s been watching the series ever since Akari introduced her to it, and Akari loves it too, though she’d probably rather die than admit it.

“Kanon?” Alain’s voice intrudes into her thoughts. The Ganma Prince might be part of an invasion force come to take over the world she’s in, but she welcomes his presence. She hopes that he can see the beauty in her own world and maybe return home to his, taking all the invasion with him.

“Alain. Please, sit down.” She cannot command him. She knows a little of fighting, but she isn’t on his level. “I want to show you this.” It’s a small thing, but it’s a start.

“What is it?” he asks. He sits down, willing to listen to her even if he seems unwilling to listen to anybody else.

“It’s an entertainment program.” There isn’t really anything like it on his world. “Called Power Rangers Samurai.”

He furrows his brow. It’s clear that he doesn’t understand why she’s doing this.

“Watch it with me?” she asks. It’s a strange request to make, she knows. But she also knows he’s curious about her world, even as he strives to make it like his own.

He looks between the tablet in her hands and her face. “All right,” he says, making himself comfortable on the park bench.

It may not even delay the invasion, Kanon knows, but it’s something. And she’s happy about that.


End file.
